


The Drifter

by Kateri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creature Castiel, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Knotting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: Pinned beneath a monstrous creature Dean wishes she hadn't spurned the blue eyed drifter Castiel earlier in the evening, maybe then she wouldn't be in this situation.





	The Drifter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fill for a prompt over on the Supernatural Kink Community. Not Beta read.

Dean smirked as ducked away from the man pressing her up against the dirty back wall of the Bunker. She quickly spun on her heel and strode through the back door of The Bunker tossing a parting comment over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, did you honestly think that pick up line was going to get you anywhere? Next time maybe consider buying me a drink before asking me to meet you out back in five." Dean let the door slam shut behind her before leaning against it trying not to laugh too loudly at her last view of Castiel, the scruffy drifter that had first made his way to the dive bar Dean worked at a few weeks ago. Dean shoved her hand into her mouth to muffle the sound of her laughter as she pictured the disgruntled look on Castiel’s face, his pants around his ankles, his hard cock tenting his boxers when she blew gently into his ear and said, "There I blew you." Really the guy should have known better than to think she would give in that easy, after all while he was cute he wasn’t smooth at all. If he was still hanging around after closing like he had been the last two weeks she would probably let him fuck her in the back of the Impala but no way was she letting some rando use her to get off behind the bar during her break no matter how cute he was and not get anything out of it herself. 

Later that night after locking the back door Dean began to make her way towards her car, keeping her eyes peeled for tall, dark, and scruffy. After the night she had had she could really do with a nice long fuck in the back seat of the Impala and after being denied earlier Dean was sure that Castiel was frustrated enough to give it to her hard. Almost across the back lot without spotting him though Dean thought it figured that after being a creeper for weeks the night she was more than ready to give in would be the night that he gave up. 

Just feet away from her car though a loud growl and the crunch of gravel had Dean spinning to face a creature out of nightmares. It was at least eight feet tall and looked like a humanoid wolf. Black fur covered its body from its claw feet all the way to its snarling maw and glowing blue eyes. Suddenly with an unearthly howl it sprung at her and Dean turned and began to run. Unfortunately it was between her and the bar so she was forced to run towards the woods, hoping desperately that she could reach one of the small empty cabins just inside the tree line that the Bunker rented out occasionally. 

Just after she passed the edge of the woods Dean found herself screaming as she was knocked to the ground by the creature that had chased her into the woods behind the bar. Desperately she tried to wriggle out from beneath the mass of fur and muscle but she was pinned by its greater mass. Even as it tore her underwear and pushed up her skirt after it flipped her on her back and forced itself in between her thighs she tried to fight, right up until the tip of something hard and wet poked at her pussy. At that point Dean froze, eyes wide with terror and then the beast was thrusting down into her cunt, forcing its unnatural size deep inside her, filling every empty part of her. 

As the wolflike creature began to pound deep into her, getting more and more of its massive cock inside her with every thrust Dean tried to keep fighting, to ignore the wild bursts of pleasure that sparked throughout her whole body. Every thrust, every press of the inhuman cock deep inside her created pleasure that she had never found with any human man. Never one to shy away from pleasure Dean gave herself over to her attacker, moaning in pleasure and squeezing the cock inside her, trying to encourage the monster to take her harder. As the werewolf creature began to take her even more violently Dean allowed a passing regret that she hadn’t let Castiel fuck her behind the bar earlier that evening. She had intended to give in eventually to what she was sure would have been a wild fuck but after tonight she didn’t see how any mere human would ever be able to compare to pussy wrecking pounding she was receiving right now. 

Dean shook wildly, tremors wracking her body multiple times as she orgasmed again and again. At last, limp and rung out her attacker gave one last brutal thrust and her pussy screamed in pain as something swelled to an impossible size inside her, and then he began cumming. Dean could feel the hot cum painting her insides in wave after wave as she hung limply, the wolf’s large clawed hands holding her by her hips as he marked her deep inside. At last it finished and was able to slide out of her wrecked cunt. Laying on the ground, covered in their combined fluids Dean could only watch as her violator shifted and shrunk until instead of the eight foot Monstrous wolf creature that had chased her down, Castiel the drifter stood above her. 

“What do you know, you’re an even better fuck than I thought you would be,” He said before crouching down next to her, his soft dick swinging in front of her face, letting her see that for all that he appeared to be human now his still inhuman cock revealed his true nature. “I might just be tempted to keep a bitch like you.” Castiel continued, grabbing her and hefting her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Body aching from both pain and pleasure Dean simply hung limply as Castiel’s monster cum slowly dripped out of her as Castiel walked deeper into the dark woods leaving civilization behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
> Female Dean finds herself being stalked by a blue-eyed stranger. It all comes to a head one full moon when she finds herself pinned beneath a mass of fur and muscle, her clothing shredded and a massive inhuman cock pushing into her pussy. Before the night is over her pussy will be wrecked by the massive knot of her attacker, her womb flooded with its hot cum, and her neck marked with a mating bite.


End file.
